


A Jily Halloween

by Alice_Prongs



Series: Jily One-Shots [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Prongs/pseuds/Alice_Prongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Evans was not expecting her twenty-one year old neighbor to knock on her door on Halloween. Scratch that. Lily Evans was not expecting ther twenty-one year old neighbor to knock on her door on Halloween for a trick-or-treat. But she also can't help but notice that he's all shades of hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Jily Halloween

There had been children knocking on her door all day now. It was already around eight p.m. and she prayed that all the kids that had to come through her house had already come, because even the huge stack of candy that she had bought especially for Halloween had run out, and she didn’t need to be tricked today. But just as she was sitting down on her couch to watch some Netflix, her doorbell rang.

“Yes?” She answers the door, to see a messy haired guy that looked like he was around 20 years old and was dressed up as... A stag, she guessed, by the antlers, standing there. And, wait, wasn’t that guy her neighbor? And wasn’t he all shades of hotness?

“Trick or treat!” He singsonged. Seriously? He was blushing and fidgeting, as if he couldn’t wait to get out of there and Lily could do nothing but gape at him.

“I… I ran out of candy like, twenty minutes ago.” She says, still not believing that a guy his age was trick-or-treating. And in such a ridiculous costume.

“Oh. Okay.” He looked around nervously, as if waiting for something to come out at him. “I’ll just… Go then.” But as he started to turn, she couldn’t hold herself back. She had to ask.

“I’m sorry, but… Aren’t you a little too old to be trick-or-treating? Seriously, how old are you?” He looks at her wide-eyed and blushes even harder, pushing his glasses up his nose nervously (even though they hadn’t slid down one bit) and running a hand through his hair.

“I’m 21… But, you see, as for being too old it just depends on your perspective.” He says, suddenly perching up and smirking, looking way more confident. This dude was really weird.

“It depends on my perspective of what?” She crosses her arms and leans on her door frame, raising an eyebrow at him, who fidgets again.

“Your perspective of oldness and of trick-or-treatingness and of childness and of twenty-one years oldness and...” He gestures wildly with his hands as he speaks. She finds it funny.

“You’re just making up words now.” She chuckles and stares him, who looks outraged. “So, are you or are you not too old to be trick-or-treating?”

“Well, okay, maybe I am, but there’s a very reasonable explanation to why I’m here.” He adjusts his glasses again, crosses his arms and stares at her.

“Is there indeed?” She’s amused by the guy, trying her hardest to restrain herself from laughing out loud at all the stupid things he says.

“Yes. It all starts nine years ago when I became friends with the worst human being in the world. Sirius Black.” He takes on a storytelling tone and expression and she can’t help but chuckle at the idiot standing on her doorstep (although, as she has noticed, a very _hot_ idiot).

“How does you being here start with that?” She interrupts him and he looks a bit annoyed at her.

“Can you let me explain it?” She rolls her eyes and nods, so he grins and continues talking. “Sirius likes to dare people to do stuff. Unfortunately, I have the habit of taking on those dares. And, you see… For some reason he thought that he should dare me to, in his words, _‘knock on our hot neighbor’s house as if you’re trick-or-treating’_. So… Yeah. That’s it.” Oh my God.

“Thank you.”

“What for?” He looks confused, and that’s quite a cute expression on his face. Her mind tells her that he looks good with any expression on his face, but she doesn’t want to hear it.

“For calling me hot. It’s… Endearing, I guess.” His eyes widen impressively and she notices they're a very different color, a mix of green and brown and gold.

“That was… That was Sirius. Not me.” She frowns, assuming a hurt expression, just to mock him.

“So you don’t think I’m hot?” His eyes widen even more, if possible, at her words, and he opens and closes his mouth several times before actually being able to talk, and it’s getting really hard for Lily to not laugh at him.

“What? No. No, that’s not what I said. I just…” With that she cracks and starts laughing at his nervousness, his hand going through his hair again and again. “Why are you laughing?”

“Because you’re a huge dork!” She continues laughing and he gapes at her.

“What? No, I’m not!”

“Yes, you are. But don’t worry, I’m actually quite fond of dorks.” She smiles at him, giving him a once-over, and he straightens up, one eyebrow raising as he stares at her as well.

“Was that…” She doesn’t let him finish, grinning.

“So, when will you stop looking around all the time as if waiting for your friends to show up because of your stupid dare?” He gapes at her again and she smiles victoriously.

“How did you…?”

“I’m very perceptive.”

“Indeed you are.”

“And you’re also not very subtle.” He rolls his eyes at her and she smirks. “Wait. I just realized something. You’re my neighbor, I know that, I've seen you around here already, and we’ve been talking for quite a while now. But what’s your name?”

“Oh, right! Sorry. My name’s James, James Potter.” He offers his hand to her, and she shakes it.

“Nice to meet you, James Potter. I’m Lily, Lily Evans.”

“It’s a pleasure to finally know your name. I was tired of referring to you as ginger all the time.” Wait, what? He widens his eyes, as if realizing what he said, but before he can start trying to explain it, he’s interrupted by a yell from someone across the street.

“OY! PRONGS!”

“Oh, gosh.” He closes his eyes in embarrassment and covers his face with his hands, and Lily sees the guy that screamed. He’s got dark and a bit long hair, and is waving his arms frantically, while another guy by his side seems to be laughing his ass off.

“DARE’S OVER, YOU CAN COME BACK NOW.” It’s the other one now, who appears to have lighter hair. James is still hiding his face, shaking his head from side to side, the antlers giving the gesture quite a funny effect.

“SHE DOESN’T LOVE YOU BACK, MATE, ACCEPT IT.” It’s the first guy again, and the other one shoves him after he says it. James raises his head with surprise from what his friend just said, and looks desperate as he stares at her, like waiting for a reaction. She bets that the reaction she has is not the one he was expecting. She laughs. A lot.

“Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Don’t listen to them, please. And stop laughing, it’s… It’s… I’m gonna go and…” He starts to turn, but she grabs him by the arm, still laughing a bit.

“No, wait, I’m sorry, it’s just… Your friends are funny.” She gestures to the boys behind him and he relaxes a bit.

“THANK YOU, GINGER.” It’s the one with dark hair again, who somehow heard her.

“HOW THE HELL DID YOU HEAR ME?” She laughs a bit and she sees that the two boys laugh as well.

“I HAVE A DOG’S HEARING.” He screams back and she sees James chuckling and she wonders if that’s some inside joke of theirs. Lily then realizes that she was still holding onto James’s arm and lets go quickly.  _The hell were those muscles?_

“I should go, Lily.” James says, and she nods.

The two of them exchange numbers and she hugs him goodbye, which seems to surprise him, and his friends wolfwhistle really loudly when they see it. He then turns around and goes to meet the other two boys, and she sees him shoving the two of them quite forcefully. She hears them laugh and sees them playing in that weird way that boys do, and she laughs a bit at the three of them. She enters her house when they enter theirs. She doesn’t forget about what he said of always referring to her as ginger. Why did he have to refer to her at all?

It’s when she’s almost ready for bed that she gets a message that maybe answers her question. But it’s not from James’s number that she had just saved on her phone.

_00:08 [UNKNOWN NUMBER] What’s up, Red? Here’s Sirius, James’s best mate and the one who dared Bambi to knock on your door. Guess I made you quite a favor, huh? Just so you know, I dared him to do that because my mate has a little crush on you (and he would kill me if he knew I told you that, so please, no comments, okay?). He also didn’t give me your number, I just stole his phone and saw it there. So… Yeah, that’s it. I guess. And I think I like you, Ginger, from what James told us of your little chat. Xx, Sirius Delicious Black._

_P.S.: Don’t forget that you still owe him a treat ;P_

She can’t stop laughing for five minutes straight with his text and she also can’t stop thinking about his news of James’s crush on her. And liking it (The boy was really hot. Like, really, really fit.). But on the other hand, her name’s Lily Evans, and she has to have the last laugh. So she answers him.

_00:10 [YOU] So, before anything else, would you happen to know a girl named Marlene Mckinnon?_

He sees it, but doesn’t answer her until the next day.

(But she does remember his P.S., so she leaves James a bag of candy with a note in their mail the next morning.)

(In the future, that becomes their “thing” for Halloweens.)


End file.
